


Travis gets a date

by mokersworld



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, new ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokersworld/pseuds/mokersworld
Summary: Travis asks Philip out on a date...kind of





	1. Chapter 1

Travis was nervous, he never asked someone let alone a boy. “Travis you ready” Sal had his and on the blond boy’s shoulder. What if he says no? what if he calls m a fag? “He’s not like you trav” Larry chuckled popping up behind the two. Travis took a deep breath walking into the library Sal and Larry fallowing behind. The blond boy’s legs felt like jelly. Its fine Phelps you got this just ask him out what’s the worse that can happen. Travis made is way over to the table sitting down next to the blue haired boy. Phillip looked up from paper unamused by Travis’s presences. “Oh it’s you” what do you want Travis. We haven’t talked since freshmen year. Sorry about that. You haven’t been the same since that sally kid got here. Travis was sweating he didn’t know where the conversation was going. You got really weird and mean. What are you writing Travis asked to cut the tension. You’d call me a fag for it but, I’m writing moon majesty fan-fiction. What’s that? Philip gave Travis a confused look. It’s an anime about space gir- you know what you’d never understand. What did you want anyway shouldn’t you be getting bologna today is Wednesday. Look how about we ketch up this weekend we can get pizza at the mall my treat. Like a date? Travis tensed up his brow sweating profusely. “I.. I-“ dude chill I was joking sure ill give you a chance here’s my number. Philip wrote his number on a scrap of paper. Look I gotta go I’m missing lunch. Philip packed his things and was making his way out of the library. “Hey Philip” the blue haired boy swiftly turned around to meet Travis’s gaze. Ni.. nice earrings. “thanks” after the short exchange Philip turned on his heal and diapered into the hallway. “You can come out now” Sal and Larry popped out from behind the bookshelf. Sal was grinning behind his mask excited to here the details. How did it go? Ya Phelps how did it go? It went well. We’re going to meet up on weekend. Good you’ve come a long way Travis. Sal gave Travis a big hug. Ya maybe you can get some dick instead of being one. Larry sneered. Oh fuck you Johnson. Sal playfully pounced Larry’s are arm. Be nice Larry. Well I got to get going it is bologna day like Philip said so I’ll see you around sally face. Travis left the library feeling worm he never would have had the guts to ask a guy out without Sal’s help head have to make it up one day.


	2. the date

It was 12:45 Travis was running late the date was at 1:00. He got caught up in his chores he didn’t have time to change into the outfit Sal set him up with. Travis hopped on his bike he barely used It, but when he did his dad would always give him Pamphlets to handout around town. Travis biked as fast as he could he knew he would late but, he really wanted this to go well. After taking two short cuts and running three lights he made it only fifteen minutes late. Philip was writing in his journal sitting at the table humming a soft tune. The calm atmosphere was interrupted by deep wheezing. “Travis dude are you ok” the blond was noticeably sweating from his brow trying to wave of the concern. Sorry I’m late Phil. Philip put his journal next to him in the booth. No worries to be honest I wasn’t keeping track of time. Travis sat down in the booth across the table making himself comfortable . I already order our pizza by the way I hope you’re ok with that I got half plane half pepperoni. That’s fine. Travis was playing with his fingers he didn’t know how start any conversation. He remembered that Sal told him to start with a complement. “Your..hair..looks nice” Philip’s eyes widened by the response. Um thanks I actually did a touch up on it last night. Travis was relieved to see that he didn’t weird the other boy out. So trav you wanted to ketch up right? How’s everything? Travis’s smile faded he never told Philip about his dad and he wasn’t going to not yet at least. Nothing much has changed in two years. What about you Phil? Philip glanced down at his book. “Nothing much” I tried dating for a while but nothing seemed to go anywhere. Travis felt a mixture of excitement and fear he thought he had a chance but he also feared that he might be straight. “Here you go boys” the waiter plopped a hot steaming pizza on the table. Travis didn’t feel queasy anymore only hunger. Each boy grabbed a slice and began to dig in. after a while Philip broke the silence. Travis I know you might not want to talk about it but… I want to talk about what happened in freshmen year. Travis tensed up he could notice the seriousness in the other boy’s tone. Travis didn’t respond he just sat there with a blank expression on his face. Philip scanned the store it was practically empty. Philip looked at Travis contemplating his thoughts. It was last period gym class. You and I were playing basketball. “Shut up ” I fell and you came over to help me up. “shut up” you looked into my eyes SHUT UP” Travis you kissed me. Travis was whimpering he knew he would out him. Calm down Travis I wanted to help you but you got super homophobic and mean I didn’t want to be around that. Travis looked up from the table. Philip sat up sighed and sighted deeply. Travis I like you a lot and I really want you to be happy. You setting this whole thing up made me realized it still like you a lot dude we used to be friends. Travis’s eye’s widened glowing with hope. When you kissed me I was confused I saw what you were going through but you were just too toxic. Travis looked into Philips green eyes. Trav I want you to be happy, not bitter. Travis started to tremble into his hands sobbing into his hands, he couldn’t believe was forgiven so quickly. Philip got up from his seat to sit next to Travis rubbing his back. Travis muttered a softly “I’m sorry Phil”. How about we get out of here you look like you need fresh air. Philip grabbed his bag and paid for the pizza. The blue haired boy gestured Travis to the exit. Travis calming down asked “ where are we going Phil?” Just fallow me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda wanted to do a fallow up of this one shot

**Author's Note:**

> idk where i came up with the idea but i like it a lot it might not be a one shot who knows 
> 
> also i thought it would be Interesting to make Philip a sailor moon fan


End file.
